


Entropy

by Reyavie



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyavie/pseuds/Reyavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt challenge. Eight words and drabbles per pairing of characters selected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wildlife tormenter plus 1

**1) angel, 2) furious 3) juggle 4) rose 5) arrange 6) wax 7) vulgar 8) affirm.  
**

**characters: canach and sylvari elementalist commander, friendship/romantic if you squint (very hard).  
**

* * *

**1.**        They are no angels. They are weapons made flesh (if their matter can even be called such), carrying blades and elements and _acid_ which tries to drip in words every time they are pushed forward. They are children of the dragon, frenzied and confused children who are going to kill their father. So no. Never angels.

* * *

**2.**        Canach is not furious when humans stand in front of him and claim he will be possessed (used) ( _weak_ ) by Mordremoth before the day is out. He reserves that feeling for when they turn against their Commander - the dragon killer, the leader of the Pact in all but name! Their savior! ( _his savior!_ ) - and say she is no better.

* * *

**3.**        To juggle her actions is to juggle the air she uses so well. Black and white, happy and sad, crazy and laughing. It is like touching a cloud or caressing fire and he feels he should do it no longer. Because fire consumes, he knows, the clouds beacon closer and he fears he will do this long after she leaves him behind.

* * *

**4.**        “A rose, Commander. I thought this was a gift for women.” She smiles, that bright smile which means she’s going to… ‘ _but it is prickly and delicate, Canach, reminds me of you’._ Mock him. Of course.

* * *

**5.**       She arranges his hair every night, when she knows he is asleep. A leaf to one side, then to the other, little fingers whispering over each surface as the caresses chase the dragon away.

* * *

**6.**        Synthaer does not speak against those who insult him. Why would she? He did something so wrong (for the right reasons) that generations will pass before his name is loved once more. But neither does she hide the fact that she waxes the Norn’s helm onto his head when he speaks too much.

* * *

**7.**        Normal. She is normal to the point of vulgarity. Her skin is light, her hair is light, her eyes are a shade between the hundreds born from their mother. _She is vulgar_ , he thinks as he tugs her closer, as he crushes her between his arms, as he feels her fingers digging desperately at his waist when that _maker forsaken dragon_ attempts to take her from him yet again.  Vulgar as a star in a constellation and just as precious.

* * *

**8.**        “He’s mine,” Synthaer affirms. She stands, fire and air rippling around her body like a tidal wave, her little (small, ridiculous tiny) form attempting to hide him away from his jailor. “You are not imprisoning him again. _I won’t let you_.” And for one amazing _glorious_ moment, he allows himself to believe he can escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current pairing list as of 04.01.16: chapter 1 (canach/sylvari commander), chapter 2 (pc sylvari siblings), chapter 3 (logan thackarey/charr commander), chapter 4 (pc human siblings), chapter 5 (rytlock/asura commander), chapter 5 (jennah/human commander).


	2. plant life times 2

**1) queen, 2) quirky 3) torture 4) battle 5) frail 6) confusion 7) rope 8) sick.  
**

**characters: adennae & synthaer, elementalist sylvari, siblings**

1\.     Both bow to the human queen, respect in their stances, leaves whispering against their shoulders with the soft movement. It is merely convention. Adennae cannot respect someone who does not prove herself in her eyes and Synthaer can only see her mother, broken and bleeding while lost in visions in order to push them further. Yet, Logan smiles.

* * *

2\.     “I think you mean quirky.” Synthaer’s eyes do not shift from the shirt she is mending. “No, I’m vastly convinced I truly mean strange as in it would be strange to snoop in the royal chambers while the ladies are away and even stranger of you to suggest it,” she declares. “But I will bail you out when you are caught.”

* * *

3\.     Adennae grips her sister closer, fingers tangling in her clothes uncaring of the sap which drips from them. There is an anger without a name rising within her, a rage for which there is no description. She only knows the Nightmare will burn before the day is out.

* * *

4\.     In battle, they are twins. Air and fire interlock; they twist and mesh and turn everything to shreds in their path. In battle, they are sisters, leaning on each other and drawing themselves to the familiar features as anything else might remind them who they fight against.

* * *

5\.     “You are not frail, Ade.” The woman feels – more than sees – her sister’s hands gripping her shoulders desperately. “You can resist him. You resisted Mother! I could never manage that!” Adennae looks up and see the words the eldest does not say. If she does not resist, she will not fall alone.

* * *

6\.     “No.” A pact survivor watches in confusion as the long-leafed sylvari holds the back of the other’s shirt and keeps her from advancing. “If she wanders away now,” Ade elaborates. “She will draw the attention of all and any mordrem in the vicinity and beyond. You do not want her to walk away.” The complaint of _I can be silent!_ is largely ignored.

* * *

7\.     “Why are we tying up Canach?” Synthaer whispers quietly, in case the very snappy warrior wakes and attempts to skewer them (again!). She only understands the reason once Adennae finishes her work (very diligently), adds a few extra touches (the tree knows where she found extra chains) and explains Canach is a prickly beast with very bad life choices and an incredibly propensity to tell her _exactly_ what she does not wish to hear and can’t she just agree with her that _this is funny_? Synthaer agrees once she sees him mimicking a rather threatening slug.

* * *

8\.     “Chicken soup. Chicken soup?” The sisters share a look. “As in a boiled animal?” The priory researcher nods as she places a bowl in front of them, using the remaining time to push their comforters further up. Both wait until the woman turns to slip the liquid into the muddy floor. Does no one remember they are, quite literally, plants?


	3. human leader and another

**1) judgement, 2) worm 3) cockroach 4) reprimend 5) nuts 6) gift 7) dare 8) squash.**

**characters: samahl drakehunter & logan thackeray (guild wars 2), revenant charr, friendship**

* * *

1.     Rytlock’s accusations do not make Logan ashamed of running back to Jenna. He is used to those, he does not believe them, he _knows_ he did the right thing and, quite frankly, he will not allow anyone else to judge the validity of his actions. Yet there is a charr he does not know by the Tribune’s side; white fur and icy blue eyes, a hammer on her back which nearly as large as he is tall. And those eyes, Grenth help him, soft and gentle and _kind,_ pity him. Shame runs through his veins like wildfire.

* * *

2.     It is obvious charr are yet to be completely accepted. Samahl knows this, expects it at every turn when human eyes turn to hers; when they see the fur and the claws, the pride of being who and what she is. “Shut up, you worm.” She does not expect Logan’s hissed comment to the first and only insult.

* * *

3.     “What did you just do?” Samahl licks a paw absently as she places the hammer down. The corner of the tent looks like a small hurricane has gone through with the intent and purpose of removing every item of its original structure. “I do not like cockroaches,” she states simply.

* * *

4.     “Enough, gentlemen. He is helping now.” She lays her hand on Logan’s shoulder heavily and stares up at Rytlock with a look which has underlying message of _listen to me because I am nearing the point where my arguments are done with a hammer_. “I would like to inform you both that there is an incoming horde of orr inhabitants running towards this clearing. Perhaps we can continue this discussion once our impending death is not as certain?”

* * *

5.     “What did that man meant with ‘my nuts hurt’? I thought you were more closely related to us than the sylvari?” Logan decides not replying might be in his best interests.

* * *

6.     _She is gifted_ , Rytlock tells him, _do not let her get killed. We need her_. Logan only realizes this – truly realizes this – when he sees her in Orr. Raised head, bright white fur, dark armor stained with mud and blood (most of it hers) and a tone of voice which keeps them all grounded. Faithful. _Brave_. She is more than gifted, he thinks then. She is a gift.

* * *

7.     “I’ll jump if you do, Commander,” Logan dares her, attaching the glider to his back. Samahl’s teeth slowly appear; a grin which feels like the warning before a battle, that sign before you start running from a predator. He jumps. She follows.

* * *

8.     The charr runs forward, momentarily forgetting she usually fights back, fights away from the brunt of the battlefront where she is the most useful with her spells and magic. Samahl runs because she found her friend after so long and anger cannot describe what she is feeling. Each blow of her hammer cleanses poison from her veins.


	4. human noble times 2

**1) mirror, 2) ravage 3) rope 4) gaudy 5) glasses 6) tall 7) tower 8) affirm.  
**

**characters: Nelianda & Frida Sarden (guild wars 2), human ranger & revenant, twin siblings**

 

* * *

 

1\.   Frida is the tallest (by two centimetres). Nelianda is the eldest (by two minutes). They define each other by what is different because everything else in the image in the mirror, their other half, a soul broken into two pieces by an accident or chance.

* * *

2\.   They will see destruction and fire throughout their lives. They will see houses reduced to rubble and dust, lives squandered into nothing in the midst of corruption and death. They will see so much horror during their years that the nightmares will take years to fade into nothing. And yet, none will account for anything when compared to what they both felt when crossing into Shaemor, watching their home being ravaged and ripped onto the ground.

* * *

3\.   Frida tugs on the rope before her sister can run off. There is warning on her eyes and a badly concealed frown which translates well her distaste over the whole matter. Nelianda smiles. “Fine,” Frida grumbles. “But if you get gutted by a centaur because you tried _riding_ it, don’t come crying to me.”

* * *

4\.   “We look like Wintersday trees!” Faren finds the twins laughing their hearts out, barely managing to keep themselves standing in their gaudy over-the-top dresses. Wisely, he turns around and leaves because there’s no way he is explaining this to anyone.

* * *

5\.   “A ranger with glasses. Don’t you need to see in order to aim?” Nelianda aims her bow vaguely in the direction of her sister. “I don’t know,” she declares with the same grin that made their nanny check the house for broken items at the end of the day. “I get to blame my bad eyesight every time I miss.”

* * *

6\.   Frida is the ideal soldier in Nelianda’s mind. Stronger in her silver armor, direct in her manner of acting, both with sword and hammer, so very reliable in her post as Warmaster. It is such a tall order to live by, especially to herself. “What are you doing?” Nelianda tugs the blankets more strongly around her sister, dumps the tray of food onto her lap and leaves. Thackeray is about to receive a long hour rant as to why _you do not overwork someone who is clearly already overworked, are you insane, Captain? No, you do not get to speak!_    

* * *

7\.   “So the treasure is on the top of the Vizier’s tower?” Frida asks lowly, watching the very old, very unreliable construction which seems older than her by at least three millennia before pushing her sister forward. “You go. Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Bring the gold back.”

* * *

8\.   “What is your sister doing?” It is a question the ranger has heard over and over during her life. Nelianda raises her eyes towards the corner where Rytlock and Frida are located, surrounded in starlight and alien auras, and snorts. “She claims they’re training. I affirm she’s using this time to pet him.” There’s a small pause while Canach stares at her uncomprehendingly. “She likes cats,” the human completes, as if it explains everything.


	5. 2 frenemies

**1) friend, 2) strawberry 3) stir 4) ridiculous 5) right 6) shoes 7) fluffy 8) cold.  
**

**characters: Rytlock Brimmstone & Nexx, asura engineer.**

* * *

1.     They are not friends. Rytlock firmly believes the Commander to be a senseless brat who doesn’t think twice before doing something which will end up with half a city destroyed. Nexx knows the Tribune to be a stick-in-the-mud with an incredibly backward way of thinking which makes any talk of evolution sound as bad as dragon spit. They are also colleagues who watch each other’s backs and make sure the guild more or less doesn’t collapse on itself. Somehow it works for them. 

* * *

2.     “This is all we have to eat?” Nexx watches as the Tribune stares at his bowl and then at the Asura, as if the small being would look really good with an apple in his mouth and laying on a food platter. His eyes roll. “Just eat your strawberries, cat.”

* * *

3.     Nexx is the first to stir in the morning. There’s something in the manner how he moves out of the bedding, little members brimming with uncontained energy, bright eyes rushing back and forth looking for the next mystery which might have appeared while he closed them for rest. Rytlock sees all of this, every morning as he forgoes sleep for a restless vigil. 

* * *

4.     “You said you would! No backsies, cat.” He hates Asura, Rytlock thinks not for the first time, as the small being attempts to convince him to take him for a piggyback ride, of all things. “Don’t be ridiculous, Commander. And stop asking me for stuff when I’m drugged up on painkillers.” The Charr is pretty sure it was the kid to drug him, anyway.

* * *

5.     He doesn’t want to be the Commander. He’s an Engineer, a team leader, a _scientist_. It’s not up to him to fix the blasted problems of the world. “Come on, kid. You gonna stand there until the dragon comes? You going to hide under your bed while we bleed for you? Yeah?” He’s a scientist. An amazing fucking engineer and fuck if he wants to be a Commander of a nonsensical Pack. But no bloody cat’s gonna treat him like he doesn’t know right from wrong! No way! 

* * *

6.     The two companions look at each other. Nexx does not need the twitch of his tail, the movement of his snout or even the narrowing of those dangerous eyes to know that the servant will know pain (and a lot of it) if he does not intervene in that very same moment. “Dude, if you don’t stop trying to get us into shoes, I bet my hammer and flamethrower he’s going to try to check out your insides with his claws.”

* * *

7.     “Stop poking me, brat.” Nexx doesn’t tell him it’s because he’s ridiculously fluffy. Or because the fur is sort of soft. Or how it looks warm. Instead, he just mumbles “Well, get out of my way, you big lumbering beast.”

* * *

8.     The ears are stuck against his head, the small hands gripping his weapon in a manner that suggests there are likely frozen onto it. It is _annoying_ to watch. “Whaa?” Rytlock walks past him, ignoring the way he pokes his head out of the large jacket which was dropped onto him. He especially ignores the momentary look of confusion.


	6. queen plus noblewoman

**1) defective, 2) order 3) help 4) flute 5) spaghetti 6) delirious 7) dice 8) threat.  
**

**characters: Queen Jennah & Nelianda Sarden, human ranger.**

1.     The first time Nelianda meets the woman who rules her city, it is on a royal ball. The other woman stands above her in a podium, clad in white and crowned in gold, a welcoming smile upon a face that seems like it has never been touched by adversity during her life. She knows she shouldn’t feel like so, that she shouldn’t feel jealous or judge the other too harshly but, staring at up at that shining figure, Nelianda can’t help but feel defective.

* * *

2.     “Don’t move, my Lady.” The words are spoken decisively as the longbow on the woman’s hands is raised. Jennah doesn’t have the time to close her eyes before the men holding her lay dead on the floor, wooden bolts ripping through their bodies. 

* * *

3.     “You want her to be bait?” Jennah loves Logan. It is no surprise for those closer to her and much less to a woman who has walked and fought with Destiny’s Edge. There is a whisper of something like annoyance on the purple eyed woman as she faces her guardian. Jennah does not like to see it. It makes her, once again, feel like a burden. “Don’t be silly, Logan,” she says simply, interrupting the Commander before she speaks the words struggling past her lips. “She is right. It will be far simpler if I help.”

* * *

4.     The tune Nelianda plays is sweet and simple. A children’s song, if Jennah remembers well. She sits by the noblewoman’s side, listening carefully as the flute softly weaves the tune of a simpler time. When it is over, the ranger lowers the instrument to her lap and smiles sadly. “It’s not a good thing when I feel more comfortable with my bow, is it?”

* * *

5.     Lack of grace is not something one associates with Queen Jennah. Which is why Nelianda fights (incredibly hard) not to laugh out loud during the state dinner she is forced to. When Logan and her sister begin talking (which, for them, means the use of terms no one else would find any interest in), she subtly signals the Queen to lower her eyes to her dress. Red stains the woman’s cheeks. Actually, almost as red as the spaghetti staining her clothes.

* * *

6.     “Commander. Commander, wake up!” The dark hair is covered in sweat, her breathing is quick and harsh, like a woman running from some unnamed monster. Jennah can see the poison gripping the Commander’s life in its hands and squeezing. “Commander, you need to wake!” She only notices there are tears sliding down her face when Nelianda, in the mist of delirium, begs for her sister. 

* * *

7.     “What are we doing here?” Logan is going to kill her. Slowly. Painfully. Nelianda can almost see how he will grip his sword and slash her throat. That’s what is in her future, she can just swear it. But. But. Jennah deserves just the slightest taste of freedom. “Playing dice, my Queen. I mean, Jen. Try not to answer to anything else or I might have to punch slash harm someone before we leave.”

* * *

8.     Nelianda visits her before she leaves for the Cursed shore. One would see it as the deference of a subject for her monarch before a dangerous mission but Jennah knows better. The Commander belongs to the Pact completely now and this visit? It is a veiled threat. “Do not call him back. Not now. We cannot afford the Pact to follow Glint.” Or maybe not so veiled.


End file.
